My little angel
by readerwhoreads33
Summary: Zatanna's reaction to Dick sleeping with Bette. Will she forgive him?


Zatanna flicked her black hair behind her ear as she walked down the street. Even though she was in the league, they still treated her like a child. Giving her and Rocket the soft missions. Zatanna had the afternoon off, so she decided to give her loving boyfriend, Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing a surprise. She walked into the building and escaladed the stairs. She found the door, 39-D. Zatanna was about to knock when she pulled her hand away. She casted an invisibility spell on herself. Then, muttered a spell for density shifting or the ability to walk through a solid object. Zee thought it was a good idea to give him a good scare. She walked though the wall and immediately hear voices. Dick was in a white top and blue pj pants. He was talking on skype with Artemis and Wally. The skype call had just ended when a feminine voice rang though the apartment. Zatanna's heart sank. A woman dressed in a black dress imerged from Dick bedroom. She was attaching her long, curly blond hair.

"Well good morning, uh handsome" she said smiling

Dick stood up and took her hand in his.

"Well hello, there. Hope you had a good night" he said

Zatanna just stood there invisible. She felt the tears forming in her eyes.

The couple moved to the couch. They leaned in so their foreheads were touching. Dick leaned in to suck the pulse on her neck. She quietly moaned, but pulled away. Zatanna's vision blurred. She was having trouble keeping from sniffling.

"I have to go to work, now" the woman said standing up.

"Fine" Dick opened the door for her and she left.

Dick turned around for the kitchen to finish his cup of coffee. Instead, he found himself staring into the red eyes of his now visible girlfriend. Imidiatly, he knew she had been there all along.

"Zatanna" he whispered gently. Her bottom lip began to quiver. He reached his hand to touch her face, but she slapped it away. She had soo much to say to Nightjerk, but all she could manage was

"I thought you loved me." She whispered. He tried to touch her, but his hand went right through her arm as she disappeared. She had teleported to her old room in the cave, which she still used sometimes. She grabbed a pillow and sobbed into it. Zatanna knew Nightwing would follow her here. She had a lot to say to him. all the memories of them as kids flowed back to her. It was too painful. Her sorrow was disturbed the sound of the door opening. Nightwing, dressed in his costume had not even bothered to knock. He entered the room. The sight of Zatanna sobbing into the pillow was to painful for him. He couldn't believe he let his hormones do this to his little angel. The smart, beautiful, sweet girl that had been so loyal and loving to him. the girl who comforted him many times after he would have the nightmare. The one about his would take him in her arms and brush away the tears if it had been so vivid, he cried. Who would kiss his cheeks to feel better. And this was how he repaid her. Zatanna looked up from the pillow. The sight of Nightwing had gone from giving her a feeling of numbness to anger. Her eyes glowed white with tears still streaking down her face ,and she raised her hand she cried in her shakey voice.

_**Hsup siht krej tuo fo ym moor**_

A force had shoved Dick out of the room. He stood up and went for the door, but as soon as he laid a hand on it, the door swung close. He stood there feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. The though of doing this to Zatanna brought tears to his eyes.

He didn't deserve someone as amazing as his little angel. She didn't leave her room for 2 days for anything except the bathroom. She could teleport food and water. Besides, why would she want to do outside? She might see Nightlier. He would write messages and slip them under her door.

_I'm soo sorry_ to _I'm can't believe I hurt you. _ She would take the cards and burn them in her hands. One card did catch her eye though._ I Love you_

Zatanna took the card and flipped it over. She wrote the 3 most horrid words and uttered a spell to sent it to Dick. Dick had left and was on his couch thinking about Zatanna when the message appeared. The words had hurt him, but he didn't blame her _**I hate you**_.

"Nightwing, mission briefing in ten" Said batman through his com.

"rrright on it" He replied quietly.

At the briefing he say Zatanna with Wondergirl, Batgirl, and Miss. Martian. Zatanna was in the middle. The three friends were shooting dirty looks at him. Batgirl went up to him.

"How could you be such a heartless Jerk" she said and went back to Zatanna. Nightwing studies her face. Here eyes were red. She wrapped her arms around her body the way she did when she was upset, and sniffled the cute way she does. The mission was to investigate an old which was thought to be the Joker's hideout. They loaded on to the bioship. Nightwing sat behind Zatanna

"Zatanna, I.." he tried to touch her arm but she leaned away

"Just leave her alone" said Wondergirl glaring at Nightwing

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. They arrived at the building in 5 minutes and entered. The building was dark. Zatanna caste a spell so that a fire appeared out of the palm of her hands. Suddenly, the light switched on. The Joker appeared behind them.

"well hello kiddies" He said then gave his creepy laugh

"I gotta run. So I'll see you later. Actually, I won't. hahahah" He ran out the door and closed it. Nightwing ran after him, but the door was locked. There was a faint ticking sound in the background. It got faster and louder. Joker had planted a bomb

"Ohh no" muttered Megan

The bomb went off and the building started to collapse. Too fast for Zatanna to use a spell. Nightwing looked into Zatanna's blue eyes. He ran towards her and did the only thing he could do.

"I love you" he said. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to protect her from the falling debris with his body. Megan telepathically stopped the falling debris, but not before most of the team had already been injured.

Back in the medic bay

Nightwing had woke up from his concussion. His first thought went to Zatanna. Batgirl walked into the room.

"Well look who is awake" she said

"Glad you're okay. Can you ask Zatanna to come."

"Fine"

A few minutes later Zatanna appeared. She sat down, but felt tense. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. But finally

"Why did you do what you did? With that girl"

"Zee, im soooo sorry. I wasn't thinking. I let my hormones get the better of me. You have too much self respect to do what she did. You're better than her."

Tears came out of her eyes.

"I'm soo sorry I hurt you. I love you more than life itself. Please take me back."

Dick pulled Zatanna towards him on his lap and she didn't reject. He nuzzled her neck lovingly and wiped away her tears. Zatanna leaned her head to his chest.

"I guess u could give you one more chance" she whispered

Dick kissed the palm of her hand. She giggled. He pulled off her shoe and brought her barefoot towards him

"I missed the sound of you're laugh, my little angel."

He drew circles in the soles of her foot.

"D D Dick." She laughed. "Stop. Hah that ti hahahah Tickles"

he gently stroked her toes

"You're tooo ticklish, and I love that."

He protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"My little angel"


End file.
